Not That Simple
by Dat Wisegirl
Summary: Follow The Demigods and The Wizards as they take a well deserved "break" at Gallagher Institution. But with the spies trying to ferret out their secrets, extra curricular classes, drama, and possibly a new war, Is it really a Break? (Summary not that great)


"Cameron Morgan, Elizabeth Sutton, Macey McHenry, Rebecca Baxter: Please report to Headmistress Morgan's office!" said the voice over the intercom.

Bex cursed in French at the ceiling "Its BEX!" Macey and Liz stared at Cammie. "What do you think your mom wants?" Cammie raised her eyebrows "I don't know! But we better get down there." she said. The first thing noticed by the young spies was that there were 7 girls sitting in chairs around the rooms. "Mother?" Cammie questioned.

"Hello Cammie." smiled. "Liz, Bex, Macey… As you all know, I have arranged, since last year, that we do an alternating exchange with Blackthorne. There has been a change in plans, because now, Blackthorne and our dear school have accepted some new students. I do not believe it is fitting for the girls to go to Blackthorne and not get a chance this year to adjust to going to Gallagher. So, instead, Blackthorne is coming here again." Macey, Bex, Cammie and Liz all smiled, knowing what this meant. "As you can see, these are our new students." She pointed to the quiet girls sitting in the back of the room. "They're headmasters thought that it would be nice for a change that they learn something _new _and take a break from the _problems _they have endured in the past year." Cammie nodded trying to decipher what exactly her mom meant by problems. "I expect you all to show the new girls around and include them in your daily activity. Blackthorne will be here tonight at dinner." At this, every girls eyes brightened. "Dismissed." She said and the girls awkwardly filled out. "And girls, ALL of you will be rooming together." Mrs. Morgan called after them. "But- HOW?" Cammie asked. smiled. "Well let's just say that I have had people _expand_ the room for you." Two of the girls, One a redhead, the other a bushy haired brunette, smiled as if they knew exactly the what meant. She winked at the pair. **(A/N Ooh Mrs. Morgan knows. Remember, she has a REALLY high clearance level. And BTW in this story Chiron and Dumbledore know each other and thought that their students needed an **_**educational **_**break.) **

"So, what are your names?" Macey asked uncertainly once they were in the now very large dorm. Each girl was on their bed. All of them were straightening their corners and adding custom covers to their beds. The tall, athletic looking blonde was finished first. Her bed was covered in black sheets with a silver owl imprint. Her grey eyes shone "I'm Annabeth Chase. Nice to meet you." She said, holding a picture frame in her hands. A girl who was fidgeting with a gold and red cover with a lion bed sheet smiled. She had bushy hair and proud chocolate brown eyes. "I'm Hermione Granger." She said with a British accent. A pretty girl, probably the prettiest of all the exchange students smiled. "I'm Piper M- Uhh never mind..." She trailed off, her eyes changing from brown the green. She twisted a braid from her choppy brown hair nervously. "Thalia- Just Thalia…" said a girl with black hair and **(pun intended)** electrifying blue eyes. She had a silver circlet, almost like a halo or a tiara on her head. A redhead timidly spoke up. "I'm Ginny Weasely." **(Is that how you spell it?) **She had sheets similar to Hermione's in color except that in the middle there was a broomstick and a small golden ball with wings. She had a thick British accent. "Hazel Levesque." Said a girl with golden eyes and golden brown hair. She looked a little like Bex. Her bed was Egyptian cotton with tiny diamond, emerald and ruby colored triangles embedded. The last girl, shyly spoke up. "I'm Annette Acosta. You can call me Annie." **(My OC.) **Her eyes were a blustery shade of turquoise, the calm before the storm and her hair was red and full. Her bed sheets were smooth and silky and every shade of blue, gray and white. She looked to be the youngest, maybe thirteen, maybe twelve. You couldn't really tell. She didn't seem as confident as the rest of them.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in showing the girls around and before they knew it, it was 5 'o' clock. "It's time for dinner!" Macey squealed. Cammie rolled her eyes. Macey looked hopeless "But… Zach will be here and then… Maybe some Zammie will happen." Cammie smiled. "Maybe…"

Piper looked at them, realizing that Macey sounded like her mother. "What the Hades is Zammie?" she asked. "Oh its-" Bex began before being cut off by Liz. "Oh we are here!" she said. The doors of the giant cafeteria opened. "- It's the couple name Macey made up for Zach and Cammie." Bex continued. They took a seat at a table and small conversations broke out among the group of girls. "Girls, help me welcome, the boys of Blackthorne academy!" said Mrs. Morgan halfway through dinner. The doors opened and a large group of boys walked in.

'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'

**I'm gonna cut it off there. I hope you liked it so far. I'm doing something I don't think anyone has done before: A PJO, HP and GG crossover O_O I'm so happy. I really hope you liked it!**

**REVIEW**

**Oh, how many of you guys play Minecraft? I love it!**

**REVIEW AND YOU GET FREE COOKIES**

**~Annette**

**REVIEW DOWN HERE**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

***review plzzz***


End file.
